Way it Should Be
by Merton Lynn
Summary: This is a glimpse of how I think the Roswell couples should be. Alex never died, and Tess and Max never kissed or slept together. This is all after highschool and its in song form.
1. Back At One

Max and Liz

Max and Liz 

** **

"Maxwell! Put me down!" Liz laughed as her new husband Max brought her I their new apartment with her over his shoulder. "Max!"

"I'm carrying you over the threshold," 

"I'm over the threshold!"

_~It's undeniable that we should be together. Its unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never. The basis of need to know, if you don't know just how I feel. Then let me show you now that I'm for real. If all things in time, time will reveal~ _

_ _

"Do you really want down?"

"Yes!" she grabbed the waist of his jeans. "I swear I'll drop them."

"And that would be bad?"

"Max please?"

"Fine," he placed his hands on her back and lowered her to the ground. When her feet touched the floor she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her body.

_~One, you're like a dream come true. Two, just wanna be with you. Three, girl its plain to see that you're the only one for me. And four repeat steps one threw three. Five, make you fall in love with me. If I ever believe my work is done then I'll start back at one~_

_ _

"Mmmm," Liz pulled away. 

"What was that for?"

"Breaking the threshold," 

"I know another threshold," Max grinned and picked her up with one arm under her legs and one on her back. 

"Max!"

He walked to the bedroom where the only piece of future in the apartment, the bed, was. He got a foot away from the bed and tossed Liz there. 

"Ah!" she landed with a small bounce. Max crawled next to her. "Is that anyway to treat your wife?" she lifted her left hand showing the gold ring. 

He chuckled. "I guess not." He leaned in on top of her kissing her gently, brushing a strand of her hair away."That's the way you treat your wife,"

~It's so incredible the way things work themselves out, and all emotional once you know its all about, hey and undesirable for us to be apart. I never would have made it very far 'cause you know you've got the keys to my heart. One, you're like a dream come true. Two, just wanna be with you. Three, girl its plain to see that you're the only one for me. And four repeat steps one threw three. Five, make you fall in love with me. If I ever believe my work is done then I'll start back at one~

"I like that," she kissed him again and pulled away. When he pulled away she looked up at his face and rubbed his cheek. He kissed her fingers. "How does it feel to be a married man?" 

"I don't know," he leaned back on the bed and she rested her head on his chest. "That my life is finally complete." 

"Me too," she snuggled closer to him. "You know what I wanna do to this room?"

"What?" 

Liz sat up on her knees. "Look the door and never, ever come out again!" she yelled smiling. She put a leg on each side of Max's waist. This was the happiest she'd ever been. There was no more worrying about Tess ruining their relationship, no other planet looking for them. Happy.

_~Say farewell to the dark of night, I see the coming of the sun. I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun. You came and breathed new life_

_into this lonely heart of mine. You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time~_

_ _

__"I love you Max Evans," she kissed him again. Starting at his lips then the tip of his chin and along his neck. She took his shirt off and continued to kiss down his chest.

_~One, you're like a dream come true. Two, just wanna be with you. Three, girl its plain to see that you're the only one for me. And four repeat steps one threw three. Five, make you fall in love with me. If I ever believe my work is done then I'll start back at one~_

_ _

__"I love you too Liz Evans,"


	2. My Everything

Alex and Isabel 

Alex and Isabel 

** **

"Come on Izzy!" Alex yelled to his girlfriend Isabel who was in the bathroom of the house they owned. 

"I'm coming!" she yelled back at him. She looked in the mirror and stroked some eye shadow and smiled in the mirror. She opened the door and walked out.

"Wow," Alex was stunned at her beauty. She wore a long mauve dress. Her blond hair was up with a few strands near her face. "I guess it was worth it." 

"Yeah. Come on. We'll miss our reservations," she smiled and grabbed his hand taking him outside. 

_~The loneliness of nights so long. The search for strength to carry on. My every hope had seemed to die. My eyes had no more tears to cry. Then like the sun shined from up above. You surrounded me with your endless love. And all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me. You are my everything, nothing your love won't bring, My life is yours alone, the only love I've ever known. Your spirit pulls me threw, when nothing else will do. Every night I pray down on bended knee, that you will always be my everything~_

_ _

__"Reservation for Whitman," Alex told the waiter. 

"Yes sir, right this way," the couple followed the waiter to a secluded table. 

"Thank you," Isabel sat at the table and Alex helped her in. "This place is wonderful Alex."

"I'm glad you like it,"

"Of course I like," she smiled. A waitress came up to the table. 

"Would you like some champagne?"

"Sure," Isabel answered. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah," the woman poured the bubbly liquid into the two wine glasses. 

"Thank you," she walked away. "So here's to our anniversary."

"Our anniversary," they clinked glasses and sipped from them.

_~Now all my hopes and all my dreams are suddenly reality. You've opened up my heart to feel, the kind of love that's truly real. A guiding light that'll never fade. There's not a thing in life I would ever trade. For the love you give and won't let go. I hope you always know, you are my everything, nothing your love won't bring. My life is yours alone, the only love I've ever known. Your spirit pulls me threw, when nothing else will do. Every night I pray down on bended knee, that you will always be my everything~_

_ _

__TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"I'll be back in a minute Alex. I need to powder my nose," 

"Okay," she got up and walked off carrying her matching purse. 

_She doesn't need to powder her nose._ Alex thought. _She's beautiful just the way she is._ He snapped out of his thoughts. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He took a ring out of it and placed it in Isabel's wine glass and filled it up. A few minuets later Isabel was back in her seat. 

"You look great,"

"Thank you," Isabel put her purse next to her feet and took another sip of champagne. She felt something touch her lips and as she put the glass down she heard a clinking noise. She stuck her fingers in and pulled out the golden ring that had a sapphire in it. "Alex…"

_~You're the breath of life in me, the only one that set me free and you have made my soul complete for all time. For all time. You are my everything, nothing your love won't bring. My life is yours alone, the only love I've ever known. Your spirit pulls me through, when nothing else will do.Every night I pray down on bended knee that you will always be my everything~  
  
_

__Alex took the ring from her hand and got down on bended knee in front of her. 

"Isabel, I love you so much and you know that. And you just make my whole life totally complete. I just wanna ask you if you will give me the honor of being your husband?" 

"Oh God Alex…" he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

_~You are my everything, nothing your love won't bring. My life is yours alone, the only love I've ever known. Your spirit pulls me through, when nothing else will do. Every night I pray down on bended knee that you will always be my everything~_

_ _

__"Yes Alex, yes," Isabel answered and was almost crying. Alex smiled and stood up kissing her. The whole restaurant clapped for the new engaged couple. They laughed at the cheering. 

"Thank you," 

"What did you think I would say?" she now had a tear making its way down her cheek. They kissed again. 

_~Oh my everything~_

Disclaimer- Characters not mine. Please review 


	3. I Turn To You

Michael and Maria

Michael and Maria

** **

****Maria walked out of her bedroom at seven o'clock in the morning to see her boyfriend Michael was messing around in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Maria yawned sitting down at the table. 

"Making you breakfast,"

"Aww that's sweet," she leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. "What did you make me?" 

"Eggs,"

"Thanks," he handed her the plate. She began to eat as Michael went to the fridge to get a soda for himself. 

"Did you talk to Liz and Max?"

"Yup. They just moved into their apartment. I still can't believe they're married," 

"Personally I think it's about time,"

"Yeah, they were ready," as soon as those words left her mouth Maria felt a pain in her stomach. She got up and ran to the bathroom. 

"My cooking's not that bad is it?"

_~When I'm lost in the rain, in your eyes I know, I'll find the light to light my way. When I'm scared, losing ground. When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top. You're always there giving me all you've got. For a shield from the storm, for a friend. For a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on. For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you~_

_ _

It had been at least ten minutes.

"Maria, are you okay?" There was no answer. "Maria? Shit." He jiggled the doorknob. "Maria!" he placed his hand on the doorknob and melted it open. Maria was on the floor holding herself. "Maria." He knelt next to her. "What's wrong?" she was crying a little bit and held up a home pregnancy test and handed it to him. 

"I think that I'm pregnant," her voice was shaking and she was trembling.

"Its okay, come here," he pulled her into his arms. She turned to him and cried into his shirt. "Shh, what are you crying for? We don't even know if you are for real."

"I know but what if I am?"

"We'll jump off that bridge when we get to it. How about we make an appointment okay?"

"Okay," he helped her up off the cool floor.

_~When I lose the will to win, I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing, 'cause your love inspires me yeah. And when I need a friend you're always on my side. Giving me faith, taking me threw the nigh. For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on. For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you~_

_ _

_ _

__TWO DAYS LATER

Maria sat uneasy in the plastic chair waiting for the doctor to come back in. Michael was at her side holding her hand. 

"What do you think it would look like?" Michael asked.

"What?" Maria wasn't really concentrating on any one thing.

"The baby, if we have one,"

"I don't know, hopefully not your nose,"

"What's wrong with my nose?"

"Its just kinda wide,"

"Oh well that's nice," 

CREEK

The door opened and Dr. Roberts came in. "Ms. DeLuca its seems that you'll be expecting in seven and a half months." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, we could do a sonogram know if you'd like?" 

"Uh…sure, Michael?"

"Yeah sure," Michael at this point was shocked.

"Okay, just lift your shirt," Maria pulled her green tank top up to her chest. Dr. Roberts put some cool-blue gooey stuff on her stomach; she then placed a cold rolling thing over the goo and rolled it around. "Just look at the screen here…ah there it is. Has a head… and legs." the doctor traced them with her fingers. 

"Michael can you see this?"

"Yeah," he watched the screen memorized by the life he created. Maria turned her head at Michael to see his reaction and she could see a tear rolling down his face. _He's crying. _She thought. _Happy crying._ She smiled and kissed him.

_~For the arms to be my shelter thought all the rain, for the truth that will never change, for someone to lean on. For a heart I can rely on through anything, for the one I can run to~_

_ _

__"Maria, this is amazing…"

"I know," 

Dr. Roberts took the rolling thing off and wiped the goo off. "You can go now."

"Thank you Dr. Roberts," 

"You're welcome," 

"Lets go,"

It was a silent ride home. Neither of them really knew what to say to the other. Soon they reached home and walked in the door. Maria turned to Michael and he gently took hold of her arms. "I'm gonna be a dad." 

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be a mom,"

"I love you so much," he was crying again. 

She laughed. "I love you too." She placed her hands on his face and kissed him again. He lifted her a little bit holding her up. 

~For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love to keep me save and warm I turn to you. For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on, for everything you do, for everything that's true~

_ _

__"Put me down," she said. She immediately walked to the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling my mom,"

"She's going to kill me,"

"No she won't- Hi Mom, yeah its Maria, Michael and I have something to tell you,"

_~For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you~_

__


	4. Thank God I Found You

Kyle and Tess

Kyle and Tess 

** **

"Evelyn, baby come on its not time to play games with Mommy," Tess looked under the bed for her three year old daughter. "Come on Daddy's gonna be home soon." She got up and walked to the closet. "Evelyn?" 

"Ah!" a little girl with straight blond hair jumped out into Tess's arms.

"Hey honey," she sat on the wood floor.

"Is Daddy coming home?"

"Yup," 

"Yeah!" the little girl cheered.

"Come on you need to get dressed," Tess got up holding her large eight month pregnant stomach. Evelyn grabbed her mother's hand and they walked to her room. "What do you want to wear?"

"I dunno," she sat on her bed dangling her feet.

"How about this?" Tess pulled out a pale blue dress with a boat on the front of it.

"Too fancy,"

"Okay," Tess put it back and walked to the dresser. She opened the drawer and pulled out black shorts and a whit t-shirt with flowers on it. 

"I don't like the colors of the flowers,"

"Well…we can change that," Tess waved her hands over the flowers and the colors went from pink to purple. "Is that okay?"

"Yes!" 

"Okay," Tess laughed and changed her. "Lets go."

_~I would give up everything before I'd separate myself from you. After so much suffering, I finally found unvarnished truth. I was all by myself for the longest time. So cold inside. And the hurt from the heartache would not subsided, I felt like dying until you saved my life. Thank God I found you, I was lost without you. My every wish and every dream somehow became reality. When you brought the sunlight completed my whole life. I'm overwhelmed with gratitude my baby I'm so thankful I found you~_

_ _

__ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO AIRPORT

Tess stood by the bench holding Evelyn's hand looking through the crowd of people getting off planes and going to their loved ones. She lifted her head a bit but still didn't see the one she was looking for.

"Do you see Daddy yet?" Evelyn asked looking up at her mother.

"Not yet sweetie," Tess continued to look.

_"Flight 316 from Jackson, Mississippicoming in at Gate 13,"_

"Okay honey we have to go over there," Tess started to walk towards the gate. A face popped out at her from the hundreds. Her husband, Kyle was looking lost trying to find her. 

"Daddy!" Evelyn yelled. Kyle turned his head at the sound of a little girl. Tess waved her arm. When Kyle was close enough Tess she let go of Evelyn's hand and Evelyn ran towards Kyle. 

"Hey sweetie," Kyle picked Evelyn up in his arms and dropped his bags. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's coming," Tess made her way through the crowd. 

"Here she is," Tess smiled and kissed Kyle. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine,"

"Are you sure? You shouldn't have come out here in your condition."

"I'm fine,"

"Okay,"

"I wanna go home,"

"Okay honey," Kyle put Evelyn down and grabbed her hand while taking his bag in the other.

"Ah," Tess grabbed her stomach. 

"Tess? What's wrong?"

"I, I think its time,"

"What?"

"The baby,"

"Oh…come on," Kyle put his arm around Tess's back and still kept a hold of Evelyn as they walked to the car. "Start your breathing." Tess sat in the front seat as Kyle buckled Evelyn in the back. He then went to the front seat. "Are you breathing?"

"Yes I'm breathing!" she barked at him.

"Went through this last time," he muttered under his breath. 

_~I will give you everything. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do, to insure your happiness. I cherish every part of you 'cause without you beside me I can't survive. Don't want to try if you're keeping me warm each and every night, I'll be alright, because I need you in my life. Thank God I found you, I was lost without you. My every wish and every dream somehow became reality. When you brought the sunlight completed my whole life. I'm overwhelmed with gratitude my baby I'm so thankful I found you. ~_

_ _

HOSPITAL

Tess sat on the bed as Kyle was coming back in. 

"Where's Evelyn?" Tess asked threw pain and sweat.

"My dad is watching her," 

"Okay Mrs. Valenti we need you to push now,"

"No, can't this one stay in?" Tess complained.

"Come on," 

"Okay," Kyle immediately grabbed her hand.

"Push,"

Tess squinted her eyes and obeyed. "Ahhh!" 

"One more time,"

"No,"

"Come on Tess, you're almost there,"

"Okay, last time,"

"Push,"

"Ahhh!"

_~See I was so desolate before you came to me. Looking back I guess it shows that we were destined to shine. After the rain to appreciate the gift of what we have. And I'd go through it all over again to be able to feel this way. Thank God I found you, I was lost without you. My every wish and every dream somehow became reality. When you brought the sunlight completed my whole life. I'm overwhelmed with gratitude my baby I'm so thankful I found you~_

_ _

__"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Valenti you have a new baby girl,"

Tess smiled as the doctor handed her the baby. "She's beautiful." 

"She looks just like you,"

"She has your eyes," 

"Let me hold her," Tess handed the baby girl to Kyle. "Hey baby, I'm your dad. What are we gonna name her?"

_~Thank God I found you, I was lost without you. My every wish and every dream somehow became reality. When you brought sunlight completed my whole life. I'm overwhelmed with gratitude~_

_ _

__"Eden,"

"I like it,"

"What's her name?" the doctor asked.

"Eden Marie Valenti," 

The doctor wrote it down on the birth certificate. 

"Mommy!" Evelyn was at the front door and ran to Tess. 

"Hi sweetie," Tess ran her hand threw Evelyn's hair. 

"Is that my baby sister?"

"Yeah,"

"What's her name?"

"Eden,"

"I like it,"

_~My baby I'm so thankful I found you. You. I will with gratitude I'm so thankful I found you~_

_ _

__"Me too baby," Kyle kissed Tess on the forehead as Evelyn climbed on the bed next to Tess. 

That's the end of my couple series. I was thinking of making a story out of this being set five years later. If you want that please tell me in your review. Thanks!


End file.
